Eyes Like Yours
by Shades of Venom
Summary: A songfic set in AnckSuNamun's point of view in The Mummy Returns.


=Eyes Like Yours=  
  
The cold scales of the asp froze my hands even through my gloves. I lifted it up and saw Mr. O'Connell's eyes widen in  
terror. It hissed and wriggled but I held it firmly by it's neck and forced it's mouth open. Beads of sweat formed on O'Connell's  
face as he yelled pathetically to me, "It's in the safe! the combination is three, twenty, fifty-eight, ...no wait it's  
three, nine, three, four, five, or something..." I smiled and held the serpent closer, the man squirmed in his chair, his eyes  
scanning the room, looking for a place to escape. "I told you were it was!" "And your point?" I said sweetly as the poisonious  
fangs dripped nearer.  
"I told you so you wouldn't kill me!" He screamed. "When did we make that arrangement?" Closer...so close...The door banged  
open and another man with sandy hair was standing there. He gave one look at the scene and said, "Jonathan! What did I say about   
parties?" Angry, I tossed the snake at him. To my surprise he caught it and threw it back. I ducked into the O'Connell's living room  
where I saw him. A dark garbed warrior, deeply in battle with Lock-Nah.  
  
~Oh, you know I have seen...  
  
He moved catlike as his scimitar clashed againist Lock-Nah's and he dodged out of the way of a red turbaned man. I watched  
in fascination as the fight continued and the graceful warrior concentrated on the battle before him.  
  
~A sky with no sun, a man with no nation...  
  
The O'Connell's boy stood in the corner, clutching the chest. His mother was by the Med-Jai's side, also exchanging blows.  
I shook myself out of the trance and ran out of the stately manor before anyone could notice me. The night, darker than Anubis's  
fur, greeted me as I began my trek to the automobile. I turned my head hoping to see more of the fierce warrior. Through the window  
I caught glimpses of the battle and the powerful outline of the Med-Jai.  
  
~Saints captive in chains, A song with no name, for lack of imagination...  
  
I could almost taste the blood as Lock-Nah sliced the fighter across the chest. I was suddenly furious at the red robed MedJai.  
But why? The fighter's ancesters cursed me, why should I feel sorry for him? I looked on and was jolted when a guard appeared   
with Evelyn O'Connell thrown over his shoulder. We both jumped into the automobile and sped away just as four people came from out   
of the house. One of them was the warrior, his black eyes gleaming hatefully.  
  
~And I have seen, darker than ebony...  
  
I could get his image out of my mind. The horseless chariot rumbled as we left the grounds of the estate. I suddenly felt a wave of   
longing rise over me and my head felt light. What magic is this? Or could it just be from the nameless fighter figure I had seen?  
  
~You know that it seems that I, without your eyes could never be?...  
  
I find myself in a museum, a great chunk of rock lying in front of me. It seemed to give off an erie glow as it suddenly came to life.  
The thing twisted inside and kicked it's way out until a living corpse stood before me. It gazed around the large room curiously,  
taking in the stautes and the red turbaned men with an eyeless socket. How did I ever fall in love with him? I shut my eyes tightly  
and try to remember the face fully regenerated.   
But all that my mind's eye could come up with was the picture of the handsome shaded Med-Jai.His wild hair gleaming in the   
sun and the Sahara sands sweeping over his darken robes. His face, it looked as if it was carved from the finest limestone with two   
obsidian eyes placed in it. Deeper than Tutankhamun's funeral mask and twice as haunting.  
  
~My one desire, all I aspire, is in your eyes...  
  
I wince as the dead figure put his ugly face in front of my own. The attractive thoughts still clinging in me  
as loud bursts erupted all around us. I leaped behind a stone carving as bullets showered it like balls of fire coming   
from the sky. Oh Osiris, will I live through this?  
  
~Forever to live, traveled all over, crossed lands and oceans...  
  
I trace the fire to the walkway above, the MedJai! He was the one, his handsome features contorted in anger. Tears formed at the corners  
of my eyes . I knew I was falling in love with this man, but why was he trying to end my life? I wanted him to see that I cared for  
no other,only him.  
  
~There's nothing that I wouldn't give...  
  
Now the lush oasis of Ahm Shere spread out before Imhotep and I. Like the great wings of Nekhbet, it stretched endlessly before being  
swallowed up by the scorching sands. Night falls quickly and the camp falls silent. The torch's light flicked shadows on me,  
causing me to stir restlessly. By the light of the oval moon I creep out of my tent and into the green vegetation. I am careful to make  
my foofalls silent, there is an evil lurking here. The crimson lighted torches are lost from my view as I push deeper into the oasis.  
Silence presses into my ears like a forgotten tomb.   
As I peer into the shadows a few steps ahead, they move. I gasp in fear and turn to flee,  
but a crushing grip spins me back around as the cold blade of a scimitar is placed on my neck. A face looms out of the darkness and my heart  
beats wildly as the MedJai is unveiled. "Where is the creature?" He growled like an irritable jackal. The deeply rich voice makes me smile,  
and I riddle him like the mighty Sphinx. "He is everywhere, but only one place is where his heart lies." The blade presses deeper and his  
silken voice commands me again, "He has the O'Connell's son, now tell me!"  
For some reason, unknown except to the gods, the man I threw the serpent to came to my mind. He was eyecatching, but not nearly as mysterious  
as the man that was near me.  
  
~Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut. Looking for someone comparing to you...  
  
"He is not far." I say calmly. The chilly blade releases me for a moment and my hands are held behind me as it reappears on the back of my neck.  
"Show me and I will spare your life." My imagination seemed to say to me that his own vocal instructions could be used as a weapon, frigid like the   
desert moon and sharp as a blade. My steps are retraced as both of us walk back to camp. For some perplexing reason, I want to run my hand gently  
over his face and beg for forgivness.  
  
~Oh you know I have seen a woman of means and rags, and begging for pleasure...  
  
The wind made the plants whisper all around us, and thunder boomed ominously in the distance. Somewhere in the inky blackness called sky,   
lighting lit up the cursed ground. The low torch light beckons us in to camp and the snores of the guards met out ears.  
  
~Crossed a river of salt, the spector I rode the ship that sank in the desert...  
  
"The creature." The growling voice that belonged to the MedJai came from my left. Within the full light of the fire I could see   
that he was soaked from head to toe with pearls of water clasped to his hair. He freed me and moved towards Imhotep's tent. "Wait."   
I held his wrist. The man stared at me back, waiting for my comment. I picked up the Book of Amun-Ra and pressed it into his hands.   
"You need this to defeat him." He gave me a look that tried to figure me out. Without another word, he turned to leave. Acting on impulse,   
I rushed at him and landed a kiss. He seemed slightly surprised, but returned the favor. Finally, he disentangled himself and gave me a   
long expression with his somber eyes, then flitted back into the shadows holding the Golden Book tightly. "Good luck, my MedJai." I whispered.  
  
~Tearing down windows and doors, and I could not find eyes like yours. 


End file.
